Goku vs Shaggy
Battle between the strongest fighters in fiction. The main hero of Dragon Ball Son Goku. And Shaggy Rogers. This does not count towards Season 1 for this is a joke fight. Fight (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A52Hk9ed1e4) Location: The arctic Goku is seen doing some stretches and some small jumps as he is getting ready for his ultimate battle. Goku: I’ve finally found you, the strongest man in the world, maybe even stronger than the gods themselves. Shaggy: Like, be prepared to lose dude. HERE WE GO!!! Goku quickly attempts to punch Shaggy across the jaw but Shaggy dodges the attack last minute. Goku then repeatedly attempted to punch Shaggy over and over again but to no avail. He then tried to kick Shaggy to his side but Shaggy evaded the attack with a backflip. Shaggy then rebounded from the backflip and lunged towards Goku and hit him with punch across the jaw. The attack sent Goku flying into a chunk of ice and it seemed t put him out of commission, then the A bright light emerged from the chunk of ice and there lay Goku in SSJ3 form. Goku then teleported begins Shaggy and knocked him in the air and slammed him in the ground and before Shaggy could land on the ground a fired a Kamehameha with all his might at Shaggy, is what I would say if Shaggy got hit. Truth is that Shaggy jumped over the first hit and then axe kicked Goku in the back. He then did a roundhouse kick that sent Goku flying in the air and forced him out of his SSJ3 form. Shaggy: Like, give up now man, you stand no chance. Goku then powered up to SSB form and launched several Li blasts at Shaggy, but Shaggy dodges then all by walking to the slightly to the right. He then flipped out of the way to avoid Goku launching himself at him. Goku then went for a punch at Shaggy, but he avoided last millisecond and grabbed Goku’s arm, Shaggy then proceeded to flip him on the ice. Blood started to come out of Goku’s mouth because the pain was to great. Shaggy then kicked Goku up in the air staggering him from the immense power coming off of Shaggy. Goku: No!!! I will not lose not here not now!!! Goku then started to charge his Kamekameha very slowly to put as much power into the attack as possible, he then went Kaioken X10 to go even further beyond midway through. All the while Shaggy was just staring. Goku then fires the attack at Shaggy who just simply let it come to him before spin kicking the beam and sent it flying it out of the Earth and most likely hitting a planet. Goku was shocked that his strongest attack did nothing and for the first time was scared. Shaggy: You like, call that power? Like this is true power. Immense amounts of energy was coming off of Shaggy as the ground around him being destroyed and the energy coming off of him can be felt from miles on end. All the while Goku understood what he must do. He himself should find a form even further beyond. Goku took a deep breath and started to transform as well, his hair was changing color and his weighted go was flying off of him. The energy coming from the two was astonishing that the Arctic was starting to melt because of their power. Both had changed appearances, Goku transformed into his Ultra Instinct form while Shaggy’s hair had changed color into white. Shaggy: Like, feel the power of Shaggy Blanco. Both flew at each other both trying to land punches and kicks until Goku tried catching Shaggy Blanco off guard by backing away and firing multiple ki blasts at him, however Shaggy Blanco simply dodged with ease and fired a quick ki blast which Goku dodged with ease as well. Shaggy Blanco was surprised but then remembered that Goku was no match. Goku tried to kick Shaggy Blanco’s head off but grabbed hold of Goku’s leg and spun him around and then threw him into space and Shaggy Blanco followed Goku. Shaggy manages to gut punch his opponent and then combos his opponent and then finished his combo by kicking Goku all the way into space. Shaggy: Like, I will now finish you off with my Zoinks Cannon. Shaggy fired a yellow energy beam at Goku who was completely destroyed by the blast and erasing him from the world. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only themed DBX Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Slantheman Category:Joke themed DBX Battles Category:DBXs with Music